Talk:Proteus
I made this an actual Page rather than a stub . I ran in to this Guy on the way to Al Zahbi . He popped right on me in the middle of the deck . I checked it and before i could realize i had BLM subbed and couldnt sneak my self i was dead. Hits wicked fast and Very Very Hard . I was SMN70/BLM35 . It was Raining and Night . -Mikumaru- Odin Server Triple attack and very accurate leads me to believe he's a THF. --Chrisjander 12:21, 27 September 2006 (EDT) I saw this NM spawn whist i was on the boat for Alpaku (egg farmin) And Then This fellow popped at night on teh boat i think it only spawns at nighttime. Also i set my pet onto it and ran around like an headless chicken and guess what! i lived to tell this tale :3 (was lvl 64 BST wooooo) diddnt kill it I am changing the job back to Monk. The description 100% triple attack with a short delay between attacks is substantially more likely to be a 100% kick attack proc. This is because a monster with trip atk will atk with 240 delay making it appear to attack 4 times in a row. Where as this monster with its slight delay is more then likely a MNK with Martial Arts 4 and 100% kick attacks swinging at a 300 delay. I will also change the notes to reflect the fact that this is the substantially more likely case of the mob. Katatonic 04:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) #Why remove the drops? I think they are known. #You are sure he was on the Mhaura/Al Zahbi ferry? If so I would assume that he spawns on both this one and the Nashmau/Al Zahbi ferry on which he's also been reported. --Gahoo 12:25, 27 September 2006 (EDT) ---- I didnt remove anything from the page . I added the Monster Template and what info i have , which isnt much . I am pretty sure it was Mhaura/Al Zahbi , but this was a few days ago , i may be mistaken . Which i was . Checked Blog , was Nashu . changed Area and added Items from Area Info Page . My bad ; . ; ---- Tested this guy for sleep resistance. Resisted a normal sleep II, didn't get a chance to try ESed. Even without it'd probably be safe to say he resists it. Editing the page to say so. ~Zeik Respawn I have seen it at 6.30pm. It killed the NIN, who tried to solo it, almost instantly after his shadows were gone. ^^ Despawned 3 minutes before arriving in Nashmau and was replaced by a Kulshedra soon after for the remaining two minutes. LS saw it again _3 hours later_, again Al Zhabi > Nashmau. I hope i get the "almost exact" ToD and respawn time soon. -.- The pt+me who wanted to kill it apparently were on the Nashmau > Al Zahbi ferry at that time. ; ; * Spawned on Al Zahbi > Nashmau and despawned about 10 minutes into boat ride. Respawned a few minutes later. Ride ended. Next ride it respawned once again at the start only to despawn during the ride and to respawn as the non-NM version. A few rides later it was back again -- NM seems to be a lottery. Maybe once killed it has a window again? It seems to be a regular on the ship once you do see it. Many deaths to this evil kraken while fishing and lots of fun watching people try to take it on even when I tell them it makes Charyb look like a baby kraken. Its attacks are random amounts but very fast (sort of like Kraken Club, randomly attacks 2-8 times lol) Tip: sneak before going near the door even at 75 unless you are 100% sure its not on deck. I was aggro'd through the door and killed before the door completely opened on BST. Bekisa of Ramuh. Does it only spawn on the Al Zahbi > Nashmau boat only? Or on both Al Zahbi > Nashmau & Nashmau > Al Zahbi? -- 21:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Notes Edited the page to remove "personal experience" notes but this is the comment that was there before: (Pulled more comments and move here: --Wayka 05:13, 4 March 2007 (EST) ) Notes: :*Gravity and Bind will land. Resists sleep. Can be kited outside around the Captain's room on the ship if needed. :*Very high rate of attack. :*Rather accurate also, perhaps more so than Charybdis. In most other respects seem almost identical to Charby, including the constant triple attack procs. Killed a 73 nin in full evasion gear in less than the time I could sing mambo on him, and that was with Elegy already on. :*Thunder III took 5% of health, before the caster was killed. Straight through Stoneskin in one hit, and Blink did not activate :*Proteus killed a solo 75THF/NIN (full evasion merits and gear) in seconds, recommend PLD tank with support :*hits lvl 5 thf for 585 :*Has taken a 75 NIN/WAR with shadows and full evasion gear from full HP to death in a matter of 1 attack round. ---- Quite a lot of this info is wrong: It has a LOT more than 11k HP. Closer to 20k. It does hit like Charybdis in rapid succession, but does NOT hit that hard. Average was about 100 as a 75 Black Mage with ~290 Def and ~60 VIT. I wouldn't be surprised if a well geared PLD/RDM or RDM/BLU could solo or duo it with a support mage. --Evilpaul 00:53, 26 October 2007 (UTC) This blm got really lucky, I encountered it as 75MNK/NIN and got completely annihilated. standard hits of 115-175, and crits of 275-300. no counterstance.Markii 03:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I truly doubt anyone could solo this NM, though it appears his pop ranges from really strong to relatively mild. I've had him pop and wipe the party in a matter of seconds, and then have him pop another time and be nearly duoable by NIN/WAR and BRD/WHM (ran out of time.) My group has taken him about 5 times now just for sport/challenge and resulted in 1/5 Phantom Fleuret, 0/5 Shark Necklace, all with a NIN/WAR tank. I would not suggest a PLD tank unless they fully know what they are doing (much like Charybdis.) Contrary to Evilpaul's testimony, Proteus does hit hard, fast, and often. During my first encounter, the tank was wiped immediately after voking the NM; it then proceeded to chase down the other members of the party (me being one of them.) Once it got in range to hit me, my HP had gone from full to 0 in a barrage of non-stop hits til I was defeated (as a lvl 70 WHM.) This NM is not to be taken lightly. Consider him a Charybdis clone. --Nagoshi 2:56, 31 May 2008 I removed an entire paragraph "This NM only seems to spawn at night time, Other people say whist its raining. Appeared on boat at 10:00 on watersday during Wind. Appeared on boat at 17:13 Lightningsday with no weather." and combined it with the first paragraph of spawn notes as "Appears to have a random chance of spawning if left unkilled on successive boat rides. Spawn conditions are undetermined, but are apparently not day, time or weather related." and added an "information needed" tag Idun Midgardsormr 01:42, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloed as 80 NIN/DNC with full EVA set, full "Ninjutsu skill" set, full haste set and Yonin. Used Squid Sushi as food and the only gear i didn´t have as EVA to TP in was Senjuinrikio, Brutal earring and Aurore Doublet (usually use Mamushito +1, evasion earring and SH+1). Buff up before ferry leaves and run and claim as soon as you get up to deck. WS at 100% instantly and try not to get hit too much. 324 EVA skill, 335 Ninjutsu skill and 20% Haste. Gave 97XP. / Heybrushan @ Shiva. :*Duo'd by a 75 RDM/BLM and a BLM/NIN. To kill it quickly RDM Chainspelled and BLM Manafonted. Gravity, Bind, and DoT's used the whole fight. When BLM ran out of MP the RDM kited it around until the BLM had enough MP to finish it off. Incredibly easy win. :*Trio'd by 3 level 75 Players consisting of NIN/WAR in full evasion gear, BRD/WHM using x2 Mambo, and WHM/BLM with little difficulty. :* Duo'd by a RDM/BLM and BLM/RDM using Gravity kite nuke and DoT. RDM/NIN recommended as it hits hard. AMII does around 15% damage. :*He wiped my experience points party before we could even get him below 90%. Thr party consisted of a normal EXP set-up all lv69-71.--Dannick 06:34, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :*Was playing around with it on the ship, a BLM with gaiters could probably solo it. I learned that it will deaggro like most mobs after a certain amount of time if the target is out of range. 2 blm's with gaiters and thats almost a guaranteed kill. :*Just wiped as 75 THF/NIN, 75 WHM/SMN, 75 SMN/SCH and 75 RDM/WHM. Was on way to do Puppetmaster Blues quest. We got him to 40%, and right as the THF died (WHM had died earlier), the boat docked, saving me and the RDM from the wrath of the sea monk. Myzou 09:04, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :* Duo'd by RDM/BLM x2, Tier III hits for full damage easily. :* Easily killed on the way to Einherjar MNK/NIN RDM/WHM WHM/BLM RNG/NIN. MNK tank had no evasion gear (but some insane DD gear) :* Trio'd by PLD/NIN, RDM/BLM, THF/NIN: Was a fairly easy fight. PLD should use Reprisal and Shield Gear. RDM should use Enfeebling and Healing Gear. THF/NIN just DDs. Gave 108xp; Calculating it out, about 4 levels above 75 so its about 79. Triple Attack proc'd 100% each round. Spawned on the boat and kept respawning on each ride when it was not killed. Might spawn on a specific boat but I do not know, weather seems to not affect the spawn. Pers 09:49, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :*Solo'd by SCH/RDM. Buffed full to start before boat left. Started with full sublimation. Started the fight with bind > grav then put up Ice Weather and Cryohelix. Used Modus Veritas until Cryohelix wore. Alternated Nuke > Bind using Parsimony for the nukes. Food used was Cream Puffs for food. Took approximately full boat ride. :*Tanked by Mnk/War with Rdm/whm Whm/blm Thf/nin Cor/dnc , Mnk used taz taco's and had -25% in damage gear plus phalanx II from rdm. At first proteus attacks very fast and furious. Rdm was landing paralyze II, slow II, and Blind II with dia III at about 50% health proteus seemed to slow down for a bit. Rdm 2hrd and chain spell killed when mob was at 30% hp. Monks hp was droping fast but whm was able to keep him alive. Cor was using dancers roll for regen and sams roll for extra tp. Fight took about 4 mins. :*Saw this when I got to the the ship's deck and quickly looked it up here on wiki. I was 75war/dnc using joyeuse. I figured I would probably lose but thought I might as well give it a shot and see how much I hurt it. It seemed like it had permanent hundred fists. Here is how the fight went: (Ill leave out my atks to make this not so long) it hits me for 132 109 133 135 156 129 133 129 172, I curing waltz II for 163, 107 135 136, I drain samba, I die. I did a total of about 300dmg to it. Lesson: If your going to try to solo it you need the right job and be ready for a tough fight. :*Duoed by a 90NIN/45WAR and a 90WHM/45BLM twice. No drop either time, WHM only cured and used no enfeebling magic at all. My EVA was only ~350 at the time and this thing has quadruple attack at all times or something because WHM was curing every 3-4 hits. Used Warcry, Defender, and a Plate of Sole Sushi and put shadows up before engaging. Fight lasted about 3 minutes. Try it out, it's fun! Nekrolemur 05/17/11 Job? Has anyone confirmed he is in fact a Monk? While doing it today (See Testimonials) we all noticed one thing: He always attacked 3 times, gave a very short break, then 3 more times. It seems as though he may be a Thief mob with a 100% Triple attack Proc. Myzou 09:07, 10 August 2008 (UTC) He's either a thf with 100% TA or a mnk with 100% kick attacks. The page states 100% kick attack with him as a thf, which makes no sense. I'm going to put a verification on the kicks. --GodsBlackArm 20:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Conditions Has anyone considered the possibility of a morph spawn for this NM? Perhaps the same way Rose Garden spawns in place of the Overgrown Rose, but from the Kulshedra. I've heard multiple accounts of Kulshedra despawning and Proteus spawning afterwards. Just a thought. JIValentine87 07:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC)